POINT OF LIGHT
by Dusk Mind
Summary: RWBY/Attack on Titan Crossover AU. In a world where humans are locked inside of giant walls, protecting them from man-eating abominations known as Titans; this is the history of four girls beoming Huntresses in order to help humanity fight back. However, they will soon find themselves in a world filled with death, treason and despair. Pairings/lime romantic scenes included.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY, which is created by Mounty Oum and property of Rooster Teeth. I do not own Attack on Titan, created by Hajime Isamaya. I do not make any profit out from this.**

**The credit for the image goes to Lambentworld, at deviantart. Thanks a lot for the image. The link to the original picture will be in my profile.**

* * *

**A/N: After a little RWBY and Attack on Titan! marathon, I decided to try on a story combining both of them. It helps a lot that both series have some similarities in plot and world building. They are both about human civilization using impossibly-cool weapons to fight against evil and monstrous creatures who want to friggin kill us. **

**Before continuing: I will use elements from both shows, but the characters will be from RWBY. Also, tons and tons of OC´s, as I will need to feed the titans at certain points after all.**

**I will include shipping, mostly between teams. I´m still not sure who I should pair up within RWBY. JNPR is easy, however. Any suggestions are welcome. Will be rated M for both violent fight scnes and steamy love scenes. Thoguth romance will not be a central point on it.  
**

**The image of the link doesnt belong to me, and it gave me a few ideas too, so thank you once again, Lambentworld.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A hundred years ago, humanity faced its biggest threat yet thanks to the sudden and unexpected appearance of the Titans. Humanoid beasts whose height was at least of 3-4 meters up to 15 meters. These creatures started to kill and devour humans, overwhelming our every attempt to counter them. Eventually, humans were brought to the brink of extinction.

However, hope was still sparked. The humans built three enormous walls in order to protect themselves from the imminent attack of these monsters. After this, the last stronghold of humanity was built, where we must now reside, locked inside these walls, living as nothing but livestock. Always fearing the possible attack of the Titans.

* * *

POINT OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 1: 3D MANEUVER GEAR TEST

* * *

Year 850

* * *

Three years had already passed since the 104th Trainee Unit Squad had started its training here at the Military Academy. As always, there were quitters, there were people who were sent back to developmental, and even a few who died during the training. However, those who had endured the hard training necessary to become Huntsmen and Huntresses could finally see the results of their arduous work today.

And, as it was custom, the Head Commanders of each of the military branches came to observe the final exams of each and every student. Qrow hated the idea. All three of them were not only arrogant, but each one of them had a specific flaw that made it unbearable to be in the same room with them for more than 5 minutes without wanting to tear your ears off.

"Sir!" said a young man, entering the room, doing a special military salute to his superior, "They are here."

"Let them in." replied Qrow, sighing mentally, and hoping this day would just end.

"Roger!" said the soldier, leaving the room. When he came back, he was followed by three figures.

The first one, Roman Torchwick, Head Commander of the Garrison Squad, "Sanctum". A high-ranked officer despite his young age, and leader of the soldiers who are in charge of patrolling and taking care of the walls. A tall, red-haired and talented soldier, always carrying a cigar on his mouth. Qrow hated that. He was also quite the gentleman, despite his greedy and annoying nature. Qrow hated that even more.

The second one, Head Commander of the Survey Squad, "Beacon", "Professor" Ozpin; called like that by most soldiers who remembered him as the former Head here at the Academy. Despite being a tad older than most other people (even already sporting a completely gray hair), he was respected as a very skilled veteran hero of war. He is the man in charge of planning and leading the forces that went outside of the walls in order to investigate ways to map the world, as also trying to kill as many Titans as possible. He also happened to be an old friend of his, which meant that every time they met, some conversation or memory of old times would inevitably come up. Qrow hated old times.

And last but not least... wait a minute. The third person, who was walking besides Ozpin, was definately not who he was expecting. Despite being a woman, this tall and blonde (lovely) lady was wearing the Survey´s special uniform. Therefore, it meant she wasnt the head of the Military Police Squad.

"May I know where is the Head Commander of the Military Police Squad, please?" asked Qrow, irritation on his voice, hoping anyone would know about the location of that stubborn woman.

"I´m afraid she has decided not to come here, old friend." replied Ozpin to Qrow. "It seems she doesnt want to scout the students this year, as she assumes that all of the Top 10 Graduates will be joining her force without any hesitation."

"Tch." spit Roman, a furious look on his face. "Conceited witch!"

"I guess it can´t be helped." said Qrow. "If you of all people are calling me old, then I might truly be." added Qrow, pissed at Ozpin for calling him old.

"Could you please stop it!" intervened Roman. "I came here to look for recruits, not to hear you two old devils ramble about times past and gone."

"For once, I agree with Commander Torchwick." added Glynda Goodwitch, the woman behind Ozpin using her fingers to accommodate her glasses. "Let us go and examine this year´s students."

* * *

Towering pines, reaching as far as 20 meters of height, creating a labyrinth of branches and leaves; blocking the clear sight from atop. Stupid trees.

The young man with messy blonde hair and blue eyes, swinging from tree to tree, was searching for a target. If he screwed this up, he would not graduate with the others. No, he was not going to be the only one of his friends not to complete the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear test. He would do it, one way or another. A hook was shot from his belt, grabbing one of the trees, and the blonde continued to swing through the forest, hoping to find his goal.

At another part of the forest, two towering figures suddenly appeared. A white-haired girl with an off-center ponytail, with ice-blue eyes, wearing a jewel on her neck; started to swing towards it quickly, and just as it was close to it, unsheathed her blades and stroke the neck of one of them with both blades. However, as soon as she did that, using that same momentum, also struck the neck of the other figure.

_Weiss Schnee. She is a fast and agile soldier; however, lacks the resolve, and also has a strong and forward personality that creates conflict with her peers._

As the blonde and conflicted soldier flew through the treetops, he quickly glanced three figures which would certainly have targets for him to break on their necks. As he got closer, however, he saw three other hunters swinging towards the targets. One of them, a girl with waist-long deep red hair into a ponytail, who quickly cut the neck of the tallest figure. The other ones, a boy with messy black hair and a magenta hair strand, and the other, a tall girl with long raven hair , who both cut their targets easily.

_Pyrrha Nikos. A talented and powerful fighter, but lacks confidence and the wish to combat._

_Lie Ren. A level-headed strategist who is also a good fighter, he is respected and looked up to by all of his partners._

_Blake Belladonna. A very well-rounded fighter; however, her solitary tendencies dont allow her to work well with others._

A hulking young man with brown hair was moving in the air, until seeing one of the targets. He quickly moved towards his target.

_Cardin Winchester. A tad slow while taking decisions, but he is a powerful fighter. He is cool-headed and smart during combat._

As he approached his target, however, a tall and blonde girl rushed towards the target, wishing to hit it. "I knew that if I followed you, I would find a target for myself."

_Yang Xiao-Long. A talented fighter in all fields, but lacks the discipline and motivation for combat.  
_

But just before she could hit the neck of the cardboard monster, a blur appeared and struck his target before he did it.

"What just happened!?" asked the young lady. He turned, in order to see an upbeat girl with short orange hair, celebrating her victory over her.

_Nora Valkyrie. Skilled fighter, who uses very unorthodox tactics and movements. This makes her unfit for organized attacks and discipline._

He was panting heavily from exhaustion_. _And the targets were running out quickly. If he didnt hurry, he wouldnt make it. The young blonde man then saw one of the targets rise. Chance!

But when he launched himself towards the target someone appeared out of nowhere and kicked him, launching him hard towards the nearest tree, and then into the ground.

As he fell, a figure appeared and grabbed him, taking him to a place where he could incorporate himself.

"Ruby?" asked the young blonde man to his savior. When he tried to use his hands to stand, however, he felt a strong pain in his right arm. "Ughh! My arm!" complained the blonde man.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" asked the small girl with reddish black hair. "Hey, what was that for!?" asked the girl to the one who had kicked her friend.

___Ruby Rose. Despite not having any really outstanding quality, she has an incredible talent and potential of growth._

"Your friend should be thankful, you know?" replied the tall, red-dyed brown haired man. "If he fails this test, he wont have to throw his life away like the talent-less dog he is."

___Adam Faunus. One of the most talented rookies in recent decades. However, his cocky attitude is terrible, and he never gets along with others._

"Jaune, you cant keep this up." said the small girl to the injured blonde man. "It´d be better if you decide to quit and try again next-"

"No!" answered the blonde. "I will not hold you back! And I wont allow this to stop me either." He then started to swing across the treetops, not minding his injured arm.

___Jaune Arc. What he lacks in physical strength, he compensates it with strong determination and talent for strategic planning._

* * *

As everyone watched the recruits completing their assignments, Commander Torchwick was pouring the remaining ashes of his cigar in a half-empty glass of wine (something Ozpin had always hated: it was a waste of good alcohol), and watched intensely to the tallest, red-haired one. It was obvious that he was interested in recruiting him. Something Ozpin wasnt too keen on. After all, someone with his talent could be a great help in his squad. Ozpin was not interested in him, nonetheless. Someone as "uncooperative" as him wouldnt work on his squad anyway.

Once the test was over, Qrow stood up and directed himself towards all the assistants. "Well, those are the members of the 104th trainee Squad. If I have to say so myself, it is one of the most talented groups I´ve had in a while. I´m pretty aware all of you have already picked your favorites. Nonetheless, the results of the tests will be up tonight."

"When will the recruitment be?" asked Roman, getting to the point.

"In two days." replied the Head of Signal.

"Looking forward to it." replied the young Commander, standing up and leaving the room. Qrow gave him a hard look.

* * *

**Trainee Squad Center****:** Military school center where those who wish to become members of the military force join in order to learn the basics and master the use of knowledge and weapons they will use during their time as soldiers.

**Garrison Squad, "Sanctum": Military Branch that focuses on guarding and protecting the walls from the attacks of Titans to the towns. **

**Survey Squad, "Beacon": Military Branch that focuses on exploring the world outside the walls. They usually are the ones who face the titans more often, as they try to find out more about the world and some way to counter the Titan´s advance. **

**Military Police, "Signal": Military Branch that consists of the most elite soldiers in the Kingdom. It´s main duty is to serve as the main guardforce to the King and the Royalty.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I know it´s very similar to the actual introduction scene and test in both the anime and the manga, but I just thought it would be good to introduce them like this anyway. Giving away their characterization and physical capabilities is a good way to present the characters to you all. Dont worry, tho... Next chapters will be about getting personal with all of them. If you have any question or suggestion, dont forget to review.**

**Also, I added names to the squads in order for them to represent something from the RWBY world. These names will have some importance and meaning later on. Sorry I did change a little about Qrow being in Signal, but I need the names more than he does.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY, which is created by Mounty Oum and property of Rooster Teeth. I do not own Attack on Titan, created by Hajime Isamaya. I do not make any profit out from this.**

**The credit for the image goes to Lambentworld, at deviantart. Thanks a lot for the image. The link to the original picture will be in my profile.**

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is finally here. ****I changed the genre to Adventure/Drama. I´m fond of writing character development and dramatic conversations, and struggle between friends and all of that. I dont want the tragic parts to be the only focus either. I will still include gory action scenes and angsty drama, of course.**

**I swear I was going to make Qrow an old pervert. I´m glad I didnt, because Peter Port was introduced just days after that. Good call? Also,the more official characters that are introduced in the series, the less OC names I have to come up with. I am terrible at coming up with names for OC´s, even less when I have to create so much of them.**

**I added a date for last chapter. I think I will go with AoT´s chronology... for it to make sense, I mean. Also, Adam´s last name is made-up. If we ever get to know his last name, I will change it. Faunus seems to fit, thought... at least, for what I am going to do with his character.**

**Anyway, let´s begin.**

* * *

104th Trainee Unit Squad Top 10 Students

#10: Dove Bronzewing

#9: Nora Valkyrie

#8: Lie Ren

#7: Cardin Winchester

#6: Weiss Schnee

#5: Ruby Rose

#4: Blake Belladonna

#3: Pyrrah Nikos

#2: Yang Xiao-Long

#1: Adam Faunus

* * *

All the students were in position, looking up to the platfrom where their partners were. They were the top 10 students. The ones who had shown to have the better qualities to fight the Titans head-on. The ones with the most skills in order to survive a fight against those monsters.

And yet, all of them would join the Military Police Squad. What a waste of talent.

"Those are the Top 10 Graduates for the 104th Trainee Huntsman and Huntress Squad!" yelled Qrow to the others graduates. "They will now have the opportunity to join the Military Police Squad, and have the honor and opportunity to serve directly under the command of the King!"

"Aiiiyaaaaaahhh!" exclaimed a young man with long, black hair tied in a small ponytail. A thin, slim boy standing next to him, with a lime center mohawk sighed and hit him on the back of the head.

After the military salute, Qrow saw the now-soldiers leave the place and head back towards the Dining Hall, place where they would have a fancy dinner in order to celebrate their graduation and incorporation to the military ranks; he then glanced both Torchwick and Ozpin talking privately. He knew that they would try to talk to the top 10 students, in order to convince them to join their squads. He also knew that of the two of them, only Roman had an actual chance of convince them to join his forces. Every year, he would approach all of the Top 10 students, and somehow convince at least one or two to join his ranks. Qrow didnt know how he did it, and to be honest, he did not want to know how.

Ozpin, on the other hand, would only approach a few of them in order to have a small conversation with them (without revealing neither his intentions nor his identity). Most of the time, he would end up disappointed. This never discouraged him, thought. He always seemed to believe that those who belong at Beacon would always end up in there, one way or the other.

Always quite the optimistic. Qrow hated that.

* * *

POINT OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 2: CELEBRATION, PART 1

* * *

Jaune couldnt be happier. He had been able to graduate with the others. To be honest with himself, he had no idea how, but he had approved the physical test and become a soldier. He was finally ready to fight for humanity. As safe as he could be inside the Walls, after joining Sanctum. Since the beginning, Jaune was aware that he could never make the cut to join the Military Police force. However, by joining the Guarrison, his life expectancy wouldnt be threatened, he´d be attacking the titans from afar, using guns and cannons, without the need to face them off directly.

"Sanctum, here I come!" sighed Jaune, as he sipped a drink from his cup.

"Planning to join the Guarrison, yes?" asked a familiar voice. It was a middle-height and fit male young man, with messy and bushy brown hair tied into a small ponytail.

"Oh, it is you, Carnig." replied Jaune. "Of course I am. There is no way in hell I would survive one day out as a Survey soldier."

"You and me, my friend." answered the other young man, Carnig Mendo. "We weaklings have to support each other, you know?"

"Being weak is nothing to brag about, Carnig." said another tall, lean male soldier, with short black hair and perma stubble, holding a huge cup of beer in his hands. Dion Haven, another graduate. He was always being cynical to others, and he also seemed to be a little drunk too.

"Stop talking as if you were any better than us, Dion." spit back Carnig, giving a face to his partner.

"I never said I was better than the two of you..." said the young man, his tone affected by the alcohol he had consumed. "I only said I dont brag about it."

"It´s a shame you losers have nothing else to brag about." said a firm voice closing to the three of them. It was Cardin Winchester, one of the Top 10 graduates. "If you would have any talent for this, you could just join the Military Police and live a worthy and honorable life, just as I will."

"Winchester, if you plan to taunt us about your victory, then you are wasting your time." quickly replied Carnig, reading the intention of the elite trainee member. "We don´t care about you joining the Military police, or about you being in the Top 10... heck, we dont even care about you."

"That´s a shame. You weaklings must learn to look up yo us, you know. Learn a few things about being a true soldier." replied Cardin.

"We look up to you..." replied Jaune.

"We just happen to think you are an ass." added a female voice from behind him, joining the conversation. A tall, blonde girl with a yellow t-shirt that allowed her to show off her gifted body. She was together with a smaller girl, who sported short reddish black hair and a red sweater with a hood below her uniform. "That´s what Jaune meant."

"Why do you have to pick on them, Cardin?" asked the smaller girl, Ruby Rose, another Top Graduate.

"I´m not picking on them." said Cardin. "I wanted to convince them to join the Survey Squad."

"That is even worse!" exclaimed the blonde girl, Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby´s older sister and second best graduate. "You hate them so much you want them to die that quickly after leaving the academy?"

"She is also assuming we would die on our first day...?" whispered Dion, to no one in particular.

"Of course not!" replied Cardin, this time with a serious face. "Becoming a soldier is all about honor! Dying for humanity as a member of the Survey Squad is way more honorable than being a small grunt, cowering in fear inside the walls."

"So you are joining Survey?" asked a skeptical Yang, rising an eyebrow.

"Serving the King is the most honorable position a soldier can hope to achieve." replied Cardin.

"Of course." spit back Ruby. "Your double-standards are quite obious, Cardin."

"Ruby, unless you join Survey yourself, your words have no real meaning neither." replied the tall man.

"I AM joining Beacon!" yelled Ruby, honesty on her face.

...

That yell had brought the attention of everyone in the room. Suddenly, a deep silence filled the hall, as every graduate started to look towards the young girl in red. Only a few murmurs could be heard every once in a while.

"Ruby..." said Jaune, "...you are joining Beacon?"

"Sis. We were going to discuss about this later, remember?" said Yang close to Ruby´s ear, trying to calm down her young sister.

"No!" yelled Ruby once again. "The reason I decided to become a Huntress was in order to defeat the Titans! I want to go out and fight those monsters, instead of living here, inside these walls, as nothing else than livestock. Waiting for the day that the Titans break down these walls and start killing everyone. I want to go out and see the world for myself! I want to live free, not in a cage!"

"...Ruby" said Yang.

"NO! I can´t stand it! The people who work hard to learn how to fight the titans arent supposed to be the ones the most afraid of them! We have to stand up and fight them head-on. Otherwise, what we learned during these 3 years was meaningless. Yang, you have to understand, dont you?" yelled Ruby, turning her look towards her sister. The conflicted face of Yang was all Ruby needed to get mad at her.

"Fine!" said Ruby, turning her face, in order to hide a tear from her older sister. As Ruby said those words, she left the hall running, avoiding the stares of everyone.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang, running behind her sister.

The silence was still present in the hall, even thought the two sisters had already left the place. It took a few minutes for the whispers to become normal conversations once again.

"I can´t believe that Ruby wants to join Beacon!" said Jaune, still in shock after seeing the previous scene.

"She must be crazy to do that." added Carnig.

"It is not crazy. It is suicidal." said Cardin, taking his leave from the small group. The three soldiers were left with no words to express.

"Jaune, you get along with her." added Dion, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you know if she saw a Titan before entering the academy?"

"Huh?" asked Jaune.

"It seems that for her, this is personal. Maybe the reason she wants to fight those monsters, is because she has seen those things by herself." replied Dion.

"I... dont know..." said Jaune, looking down. He had been Ruby´s friend for three years, yet he didnt know her history. He felt ashamed of himself. If she had seen a Titan before enlisting to the academy, then it would make sense that she wants to join the Survey Squad.

"I´m going to talk with her." said Jaune, standing up.

"I think it would be better if you leave these two alone, man." added Carnig. "This is family business, you know?"

Jaune didnt know how to answer. He felt responsible about Ruby´s current state. Yet, he couldnt go and try to help her feel better.

"Being weak... I hate it." added the blonde soldier.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you guys liked this. I´m not sure the conversation went as smooth as I wanted it to be, but I surely hope it at least made sense. Sorry about the drama, but I just love writing dramatic scenes. I will introduce more characters during the next chapters, before finally getting into the actiony parts.**

**Dont forget to review any commentaries or suggestions you have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY, which is created by Mounty Oum and property of Rooster Teeth. I do not own Attack on Titan, created by Hajime Isamaya. I do not make any profit out from this.**

**The credit for the image goes to Lambentworld, at deviantart. Thanks a lot for the image. The link to the original picture will be in my profile.**

* * *

**A/N: So, I kind of spotted Cardin´s personality. I mean, I predicted he would be a jerk. I just didnt imagine he would be this much of a jerk.. Anyway, future chapters will have him be more of a dick, so no harm done.**

**On another note, I decided to make the pairings like this: RubyxBlake, NoraxRen. I was going to pair Jaune and Pyrrha, but I just happened to fall in love with Velvet. I´dont want Pyrrah to end up alone, thought... I´ll think about it. Any idea on how to solve this is deeply appreciated.**

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Sky Lark, a bulky young man with combed blue hair to an upcoming Cardin Winchester, after his conversation with Ruby, Yang and the other three losers.

"What about what?" asked Cardin, rising an eyebrow.

"You admitted you want them dead, which is Ok." added Russell, a thin boy with a lime green mohawk on his head, "but what was all that thing about honor and stuff?"

Cardin sat, and motioned his three peers closer, so no one could overhear them. "Don´t you know? There are rumors of scouts of the different branches spying on us."

"What for?" asked Dove, a tad shorter bulking man with brown hair, and permanently shut eyes.

"I don´t know." replied Cardin, "but I heard that you can earn some cash if you gain their favors and join their faction."

"I see." replied Sky Lark, sipping from his cup.

"Why would you even care?" asked Russel, "You are in the Top 10. You can live comfortably in the Inner Walls."

"Of course I will live there," replied Cardin, "but a few golden coins more couldnt exactly hurt, right?"

"Espionage, huh?" asked Dove. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

POINT OF LIGHT

CELEBRATION, PART 2

* * *

As Ruby left the dining hall, she tried to breathe in order to calm herself. She was really mad with all of her classmates, but with Yang especially. Of all people, Yang should be the one to understand her better than no one else."Or maybe... that´s why she doesnt want to enter the Scouting Legion." She sighed. Yang had tried to stop her, but Ruby only shrugged her off, telling she wanted some time for herself.

Maybe it was Ruby who was wrong. Maybe she really was crazy for trying to to join the Scouting Legion. After all, just because she had swore revenge against the Titans, she wasnt necessarily right about her decision. She certainly hadnt the right to pressure others into it, at least.

Before she could keep sulking, however, she heard the unpleasant sound of a hit around the corner.

"Stop screwing around!" yelled a male voice, who Ruby quickly identified as Adam Faunus, best Graduate from her Training Squad. "Try to remember where you stand and what your objective is!"

"I just dont want anyone to get hurt!" yelled back a female voice, who actually was Blake Belladona, another of the Top 10 Graduates in the academy. "What about the people who are not involved in this?"

"Heh. What about them!" asked cynically Adam, not concerning himself with Blake´s question.

"If... If that´s so... Then I can´t keep doing this." replied Blake, doubt and fear in her voice.

"Why, you...?!" growled Adam. Ruby then heard the sound of another hit. God! Adam was hitting Blake.

Ruby ran towards the corner, to find poor Blake in the ground, her arm holding her hurting face. Adam had a pose that quickly told Ruby he had backhanded Blake in the face.

"STOP!" yelled Ruby, rushing towards Blake, trying to help her stand. "How dare you do that to a woman!?" yelled furiously the petite girl, anger towards Adam blazing in her eyes.

"Relax." shrugged Adam, "She is sturdier than most. She can take that hit."

"That is no reason to hurt her!" snapped back Ruby, clearly not content with his answer. "I thought you two were friends, why are you hitting her!?"

"That is none of your business!" said Adam, irritation on his voice. "Could you let us finish our conversation?"

"NO!" yelled Ruby back. She wouldnt allow this bastard to lay a single finger on Blake anymore.

"You are starting to get on my nerves, _little girl_!" said Adam, cracking his knuckles.**  
**

"Don´t you dare touch her!" yelled Blake, rising and stepping between the two.

Both Adam and Blake stared at each other. Her eyes reflected rage, defiance, rupture and anger. But more than that, she clearly showed him that she would not tolerate it if he touched the younger girl.

"My, my. What impressive comradeship!" hummed cynically an incoming voice from deeper in the alley.

The three recently graduated soldiers turned to see a young man with livid red hair, sporting a smug smile and a cigar on his mouth. He took out the cigar from his mouth, tapping it for the ashes to fall into the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Adam, killing intent on his voice.

"My name is Roman Torchwick. Leader of Sanctum, the Guarrison Squad." replied back the man. "If it´s not much of a bother..." he then turned to Adam, "there are a few things I would like to discuss with you, my dear boy."

"What do you want from him?" asked Blake, with a little worry for Adam in her voice (something that really upset Ruby).

"I´m afraid this is a private conversation." replied back Roman. "There is an offer that I would love to make to him, but I´m afraid this offer is for him, and him alone."

This certainly caught Adam´s attention, whose glare changed from hate to mild curiosity. He turned to see the other girls, but only grinned smugly and quickly turned towards Roman. "I´ll listen."

"Good! Come, then." said Roman, signaling for Adam to follow him.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going!?" asked Ruby to Adam as he left the place.

"No, now, _Red_." said Roman, turning towards Ruby, earning himself a hard glare from the reddish-black haired girl. "I think we can all agree this has been an eventful evening; but I´m afraid we have important matters to discuss. So please, stand back."

Ruby then stared a hole into him, without any intention to turn back. "It´s an order." mouthed Roman, before turning and leaving both girls behind.

Boiling with fury, Ruby was trembling. Trembling because of the fact that she was unable to give those two a piece of her mind.

"Ruby, are you OK?" asked Blake, concerned about the smaller girl.

"I´m the one who should ask you that." replied Ruby towards Blake. "Are you OK? How bad did he hurt you?"

"I´m fine Ruby, don´t worry." said Blake. "He... doesnt really meant it. I know."

"Of course he did! That asshole!" replied Ruby. "And... he said that you are sturdy... does he hit you often?"

Blake couldnt answer that. She just stared down towards the floor, not wanting to face Ruby.

"Why havent you said so before!?" asked Ruby, alarmed. "If we had known, we could have helped you our earlier!"

"Ruby..." muttered Blake.

"Blake!" said Ruby, putting her hands over Blake´s shoulders, and leaning her face close to Blake´s, making her a little nervous "Please! You have to promise me you will never ever let him do that to you! Please! Promise me!"

Blake couldnt believe it. Even thought both girls had befriended during those 3 years, Blake never believed possible that Ruby could suddenly be this concerned about her. However, the honest, worried, teary eyes that Ruby was giving her didnt lie. She WAS worried about her.

This was overwhelming for Blake. Never before had someone shown such concern for her; and it confused her. Her mind was running all over the place, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. However, her skipping heart and blushing face were signs that she was really out of it. Whatever this meant, she would figure out later.

"I..." whispered Blake, not really knowing how to continue, "I... Adam is a good person on the inside, I´m sure of that."

"Blake!" yelled Ruby.

"However," she continued, this time in a more confident and firm tone, "I really am through with him. I´m tired of this... of being scared of him and of..." she cut herself, before saying anything else. "Scared of this, and of the guilt."

Ruby didnt understand what Blake was saying, but she wouldnt just give up. "Blake! Promise me! Promise me that you wont get close to him ever again! That you will value yourself more than this, OK?"

Blake started to sob. "Yes, I promise." This was all too much for her. She knew she was going to start crying in any moment, and she didnt want to Ruby to look at her in such a state. However, she was fully surprised when Ruby embraced her in a hug, as if giving her permission to cry. The girl couldnt stand it, and decided to hug Ruby back, leaning on the shoulder of the younger girl, crying her heart out.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. I was surprised this chapter flowed out so naturally and easily... maybe because I really like RubyxBlake? I mean, it´s fluffier and more natural than RubyxWeiss, in my opinion.**

**So, once again I ask of you, which pairing other than RubyxBlake and NoraxRen do you like? I´m open to your suggestions. I am leaning towards JaunexVelvet a lot, but you have time to make me change my mind. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and any kind of feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
